Chanson du Destin
by obsidianightmares
Summary: In which Eren is a fantastic pianist and Levi just happens to have a liking for people who play the piano.


_Good morning/afternoon/evening or whatever. I think I already updated Destiny as a Christmas and new year's present, but here's another special one. This one's actually a present for a specific person, and since I like doing things for people, I'm doing this for her, whether she likes it or not. She should like it, though. I hope. Ah well. _

_I actually got the idea for this from her, because this in this little one-shot you will find a pianosexual Levi and, coincidentally, this certain someone is also pianosexual. So thank you. You give lovely ideas. _

_Anyways, since I'm publishing this, it's technically a (rather late) Christmas and new year's present for everyone. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy it. _

* * *

**dedicated to a certain self-centered elephantine 15-year-old who is just simply crazy but who is also the best sister/granddaughter/lover in existence. merry christmas, you're the best idiot in the world.**

* * *

**_pianosexual_**

(n.) someone who is attracted to or aroused by pianos and/or people who can play the piano

* * *

Levi sighed at the sight of the papers scattered all over his desk. Papers, papers, papers. These papers would be the death of him, honestly.

Christmas Eve, 9:30 PM. At this time, most normal people would be celebrating with friends, family, or maybe even coworkers. The only friends Levi had were Erwin and Hanji, and the two of them had plans of their own, and had left nearly an hour ago. They'd stopped by his office once to ask him if he wanted to join them, but he didnt want to invade their privacy. Besides, staying around the two of them sickened him, and their PDA was yet another reminder that he was still unmarried and hadn't dated anyone for years. Not that he was bitter, or for that matter even desperate. He frankly didn't care about love. He didn't need it, and he didn't have time.

He stared at the papers that lay in front of him. His vision blurred, and he shook his head and blinked to get rid of the drowsiness. Words swam in front of him. He tried to concentrate on them, but the exhaustion kept returning. Dammit. He really should've had that extra mug of coffee.

Two minutes later, when he was ready to collapse any second, he collected all his paperwork and arranged them into a rather messy pile. He grumbled at the sight of the papers falling out of place, but he had no more energy left in him to care. On any other day, he would've swept the entire office clean until not a single speck of dust remained. Today simply wasn't that day.

He was heading out of the office, when he suddenly heard a strange melody. He stopped in his tracks. He knew Erwin had bought a grand piano recently, and had decided to keep it in his office even though he hadn't played an instrument in his life. Erwin was a brilliant yet absurd person, with brilliant yet mostly absurd ideas. No wonder him and Hanji were so compatible.

He turned to walk towards Erwin's office, and was about to storm in and quietly tell him to stop playing the thing, when it hit him that Erwin had left an hour ago with Hanji. But if it wasn't Erwin, who could it be?

He peered in through a tiny crack between the hinges of the door and tried to identify the mysterious human being who was playing it. Levi couldn't tell who it was, but he didn't go inside to check. He knew that if he did, whoever it was would stop playing it, and Levi didn't want that to happen. The music was mesmerizing, and Levi was certain the pianist was trying to perform magic or enchant him. Even if that wasn't his or her intention, it was definitely working. Levi slapped his forehead gently. Of course it wasn't magic. Magic wasn't real. He needed to sleep well in order to make his brain function properly again. He pushed the door open slightly.

At first, the pianist didn't notice him. He was lost in his own music. Levi peered at him closely. Wasn't he that Yeager boy? The annoyingly determined one with an overprotective sister? Why was he here?

Levi cleared his throat. The boy looked up slowly, and the moment he saw Levi, his eyes widened in fear. "S-sir—"

"Shut up and play the piano, Yeager," Levi found himself saying. Wait, what? Wasn't his goal chiding the boy and sending him home?

Eren Yeager looked puzzled for a moment, after which he nodded quickly and began playing the piano again. Levi stared at him. His long fingers, and the way they moved so gracefully, gliding over the keys, fascinated him. The way he played made Levi believe that Eren was in love, not with a person, but with the music. It was as if his life depended on it.

When he stopped playing, Levi stared at him. Eren sat and shifted around uncomfortably as Levi analyzed him. His brown hair, his strange, unique eyes, his shirt along with the rolled up sleeves, the horribly-made tie, the pants and the worn out shoes. Despite all that, he was, oddly, not unattractive.

"You play well," he said, clearing his throat. "Where did you learn how?"

"I-I would listen to and watch my mother play it, sir," Eren stammered. "She played better than me, sir."

"Please don't say 'sir' at the end of every sentence, it's fucking irritating," Levi said.

"A-aｈ, I apologize, sir," Eren said. Levi raised an eyebrow. Realizing his mistake, Eren said, "I mean, I'm sorry about that."

"Better," Levi nodded. He cleared his throat again. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now, by which I mean that you should probably leave as well."

Eren nodded quickly. He got up, picked up his coat and stood in front of Levi awkwardly. Levi held the door open expectantly, and Eren walked out hurriedly, biting his lip and shuffling around like a lost puppy. Levi rolled his eyes and led him out of the building.

"S-so, am I in trouble, sir?" Eren asked as they walked out. "I mean, am I going to be fired?"

"What for?" Levi asked coolly.

"For-for..." Eren's voice trailed off. He fumbled for words, before coming up with, "For sneaking into Mr. Smith's office to play the piano."

Levi pretended to consider it for a moment. "Let's see...no."

Eren's eyes widened. "Why not, sir?"

"Do you want to be fired?"

"No, s—"

"Then don't ask," Levi said without looking at Eren.

After a few minutes, Levi said, "Erwin was never going to play the damned instrument anyway. It's good you played it. It would've been useless if you hadn't. Poor piano."

"Ah," Eren said softly. As soon as he said that, he stopped walking in front of an average-sized house that was painted white. "Well, this is my house."

"Good to know," Levi said, but he said it more like it was a question rather than a statement.

"Which means that I suppose I shall leave now," Eren paused. He walked towards the gate and turned back. "Merry Christmas, sir. And happy birthday in advance."

"Yes, you t—" Levi stopped, registering what Eren had just said. "How did you—"

"It was marked on Mr Smith's calendar," Eren explained.

"I see," Levi murmured to himself. Part of him was grateful to Erwin for marking his birthday on the calendar, and the other part was glad Eren cartell to wish him.

"Well, good night," Eren said, smiling, before turning and walking towards the door. The last sound Levi heard as he walked home was the sound of Eren's house keys turning in the lock.

* * *

Levi opened the door on Christmas morning to collect the newspaper that was generally left lying on the front porch. What he didn't expect to see next to it were two wrapped parcels. The first one was a present from Hanji and Erwin, which came every year, so he was used to it. The second one was quite unexpected, though. _Stupid Yeager,_ he thought. _No one asked him to give me a present._ He sighed, shook his head and closed the door carrying the newspaper and both the presents in his arms.

Maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

_Ah well. That's all for now. And for a long time. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that you have a fantastic year ahead. Thank you again. Please review, I love reading your comments._


End file.
